Four days of fear
by densifangirl
Summary: Sequel of Hostage. Please read that first. Summary is in the first chapter. I hope you like it.
1. Five months later

**This is the sequel of Hostage.**

**Summary:**** After the attack at his house, Deeks calls Callen to tell him what happened. Callen alerts the rest of the team and they try to find who was behind the attack. The following five months everything goes smoothly until four loved ones are kidnapped and the three of them have to kill the forth. Will the NCIS team find them before it's too late?**

**I don't own NCIS:LA.**

_Previously on Hostage…_

_That was when they heard the window breaking. Deeks covered Kensi's head to protect her. She placed the disk away so she can easily move. She took her gun which was on the cabinet and took cover behind the bed. They heard a car speeding and driving away. Deeks looked from the window but the car didn't have plates. He was watching it leaving. "What's that?" The window had broken because whoever was threw a rock with a note attached to it. Deeks picked up the rock and removed the paper. "Wh...what does it say?"_

"_You will all pay for what you did. This is just the beginning." _

Deeks grabbed his phone and called Callen. He explained him what happened and Callen said that he would call Sam and they would meet in Ops in one hour.

As soon as they arrived in Ops, they all ran up in the Operation Center to be briefed. Deeks explained one more time what exactly happened this morning. Well, he didn't say he slept with Kensi and when Sam asked what he was doing at his house when he had said he was going to stay with Kensi at her place, he used Monty as an excuse. Eric accessed to a traffic camera outside Deeks' house. A black van had stopped two minutes before he threw the rock. It didn't have plates and they couldn't get a clear angle of the driver. The rock and paper were sent to the lad to be examined for fingerprints and DNA. The note was hand-written. They hoped they could get something for the handwriting but nothing.

_You will all pay for what you did._ Whoever this guy was wasn't referring specifically to neither Deeks nor Kensi but to everyone. They all had killed and they all had pissed many people throughout the years but nobody had ever thrown rocks. They may have threatened them but never did something like that before. This guy was way too pissed off and angry with them. He was willing to do everything to take revenge from the NCIS.

The time was passing slowly and smoothly. For the following months, their lives were getting better. The man, who had menaced them, hadn't bothered them again. Kensi and Deeks decided to make their relationship official and they told about that to their friends. Not that they didn't know it. Callen and Joelle had made a step forward. They were now living together at Callen's and they were happy. Now that she knew Callen's real job and life she was even more worry about him. Whenever he was late at night, she was calling him to make sure he was okay. She really carried about him.

It was a Friday afternoon. Kensi had a doctor's appointment. And if the news were as good as she thought they were, she was going to make Deeks the happiest person on earth. When she was done, she went down to the hospital's garage to take her car. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her from behind and immobilized her. She lost her senses and collapsed. He dragged her to his van, put her inside and drove away. Nobody saw or heard anything.

After a tough day at work, Callen returned home. But Joelle wasn't there. He looked over the entire house. She wasn't there. He called her but her phone was at the kitchen's table. She had returned home from work but the question was where she was now. Her car was also parked down the street. Even if you wanted to go to a mini market to buy something simple, you needed to drive there. Callen began to worry. He immediately called Sam. "Sam, it's me. I just return home and Jo isn't here. She has left her phone and her car is parked down the street."

"_G, Michelle isn't home either." _

Two women were missing. "I'll call Deeks and I'll get back to you."

Deeks knew Kensi had an appointment. He knew she was going to be late that night. His mind was somewhere else. What kind of appointment? Why didn't she tell him more? Was she ill? He wasn't worry that she was late. If the doctor had many appointments today, she was probably going to be late. He served Monty his dinner and sat on the couch to watch TV when his phone rang. "Hey, Callen. What's up?"

"_Joelle isn't home. I called Sam and Michelle isn't home either. At least tell me that Kensi is."_

"Um, no, she has a doctor's appointment. She said she'll be late."

"_Can you please call her? I have a bad feeling."_

"Hold on a second." He picked up the home phone and called her. She wasn't answering. "Callen, she is not answering but she could be with her doctor." He paused for a moment to think to tell something Callen so that he could calm down. "G, Jo may be with Michelle. I don't think you shouldn't worry."

"_Deeks, she left her phone at home. And Michelle is not answering hers. Something is going on."_

"Okay, okay. Why don't both you and Sam calm down and just wait? They will return. And they will be just fine."

"_Deeks, just five months ago you and Kensi were attacked. Do you think this a coincidence? The note was you will all pay. All."_

"I know you worry but she will come back. They both will."

"_Okay. If Kensi calls or returns please let me know."_

"I will."

Two hours passed and Kensi didn't return. Deeks was thinking what Callen had said about the note and the attack. What if he was right? What if something was really going on? He called Callen and he ordered everyone to go to the Mission. The three men entered the Ops but only Eric was there. "Eric, where is Nell?" Callen asked.

"I don't know. I called her several times but she wasn't picking it up." The three agents looked at each other.

It was now official. Kensi, Nell, Michelle and Joelle were missing.

**Any thoughts? Let me know.**


	2. Day one

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was being on the parking garage of the hospital, a small scarf being placed on her mouth and then nothing. Total darkness.

The kidnapper took her to what looked like a warehouse; it wasn't really a warehouse but it certainly looked like one. He carried her to a small room. Inside that room two mattresses were on the floor and some shelving without the bottom. He placed her on one of the mattresses, cut the zip tie which was tying her hands in front of her and took off the tape from her mouth. She was still unconsciousness. And she stayed like that for at least half more an hour.

When she regained consciousness, she sat on the mattress and looked around. That place was so small. She was locked in four walls. She got up and tried to open the door. It was locked. She hit it with her fist. She was actually waiting for someone to answer. "Hello?" Realizing she was all alone, she took another look around. Her eye caught a camera above the door. A small red light was flashing. It was on and it was recording.

The time was passing and she didn't know what time it was; he had taken her watch. She was sitting down when she heard a key in the metal door. She got up and approached. "Don't make another move!" It was him yelling at her and pointing a gun on her face. "Tie your hand with that on the shelf." and he gave her a zip tie. She did what he asked. Before leaving, he checked if it was tied hard enough so that she wouldn't escape. He left and brought Nell, Michelle and Joelle. One after the other. All three with their hands tied in front of them and tapes on their mouths. Nell and Michelle had both regained consciousness but Joelle was a little bit off. He put them on the mattresses and gave Kensi a cutter to cut her zip tie. "Loosen yourself and the others." Kensi took it slowly and did what he said. She was looking at him. She didn't her eyes off him. After unloosing and Joelle, she held the cutter ready to attack him. "Now, give it to me slowly."

"Kensi, do what he says." Michelle said with a fear on her voice. Kensi stretched her hand and gave it to him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Nell asked him. But he didn't answer. He took the cutter and left locking the door behind him. "Who is he?"

"I don't know. But he's watching us." Kensi said pointing at the camera.

"We don't know who he is but he knows damn well who we are. And that's not good." Michelle said.

"What does he want from us?" Joelle asked.

"Something tells me we will soon find out." Kensi said.

Back in Ops, Eric was trying to contact Nell but it was impossible. They couldn't reach any of the girls. They had started to panic. Eric tried to locate their phones but they were all turned off.

_**DAY ONE**_

The night passed and they hadn't heard from them. The three agents were sitting at the bullpen unable to do something. Deeks thought it was time to talk to Julia. He got up and grabbed his keys and jacket. "Where are you going?" Callen asked.

"Talk to her mother."

"We don't even know what's going on. What are you going to tell her?" Sam asked him thinking he could stop him.

"It's her mother, she needs to know." And he left without saying anything else.

He drove to her house. While pulling over, he saw her outside watering the garden. He jumped out of the car and approached her. She saw him coming her way. The look he had on his face scared her. She felt that something was going on. "Marty, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

He looked at her for a moment, took a deep breath and said "She's missing since last night, along with Nell, Sam's wife and Callen's girlfriend." They walked inside the house and stayed there. Deeks told her what he knew and tried to calm her down. He called Callen and decided to be gathered all together at Julia's house with the necessary equipment Eric needed to find them. Within the next hour, Callen, Sam, Eric and little Karman had arrived there. Eric went directly to the kitchen and organized his equipment. They were sure that the abduction had to do with the attack five months ago. So, he trapped everyone's phone in case the kidnapper contacted them.

Back at the small prison, the girls were waiting for something to happen. Michelle was walking up and down nervously. "It doesn't help you." Kensi said.

"Let me just remind you that I have a daughter and I was supposed to be with her."

"She will be okay." Nell said hoping she would feel better.

"You are not the only who worries about someone." Kensi said.

"Oh really? Do any of you here have a husband or maybe a child who needs you?" Michelle said angry.

"I may not have a husband but I have a baby inside me who needs me calm and definitely not here." Kensi said. She was pregnant. That was the doctor's appointment last night. Their nerves had already started to stretch. But they needed to be calm and focused otherwise they would go crazy.

Suddenly, they heard the door unlocking. It was him. He was back. He entered pointing at them to stay back. "Who are you? What do you want? What did we do to you?"Joelle asked.

"I'm angry with the NCIS." He pulled out a small revolver, showed to them and then put it down on the floor. "This gun has only one bullet. One of you in here is going to die and the other three will kill her. If you don't do it, then all of you will die from starvation and from lack of water. You will only get one bottle of water per day and you will have to keep it for the rest of the day." He took a step back. "You will never see me again. But I will, 24/7." and he left.

"Was he telling the truth?" Joelle asked scared.

Kensi bent over to pick up the revolver and she checked it. "He was telling the truth. There is one bullet."


	3. Day two

How could they do it? How could they choose who was going to die? Kensi, Michelle and Nell have killed before many times but they never took an innocent life. And Joelle was a simple school teacher. She might have seen her boyfriend killing someone before but she remained a school teacher. And none of the three agents could force her to do it, to kill and become a murderer.

Their kidnapper wasn't there. He drove with his van to the town to contact NCIS from a telephone booth.

It was around ten p.m. Kamran had fallen asleep in Kensi's old room. The rest of them were at the living, all above their phones waiting for a call. That was when Callen's phone rang. Everyone looked at him. "Block number." Eric ran to the kitchen where his equipment was, typed something and nodded to Callen to answer it. They were all staring at him. "Hello?"

"_Agent Callen?"_

"Yeah. Who am I talking to?"

"_Thomas Parker, brother of Peter Parker. The man you and your team put behind bars two years ago. My brother, Agent Callen, was killed inside the prison."_

"That's not my fault. Now, where are they?"

"_One of them needs to die. And you have to choose who will; one of your co-workers, your partner's wife or your girlfriend. Your choice, their move. You have thirty-six hours. And the clock is ticking Agent Callen."_ And he hung up.

"What did he say?" Deeks asked.

"Anything?" Callen asked Eric.

"Nothing. It was made from a telephone booth. I wasn't able to trace it."

"G, what did he say?"

"One of them will die and I have to choose who or they will. He gave me forty-eight hours to think. His brother was caught by us and he was killed inside the prison." He grabbed his jacket and left. He needed to walk to think. To think what? He couldn't just pick a name.

Eric started a search on Peter Parker while Sam called Hetty to let her know what happened. Two years ago, the NCIS tracked down a member of a terrorist group. He confessed and gave the team the names and locations of the rest of the targets. But he was going to prison anyway. The rest of the inmates weren't terrorists. When they found that Parker was one who turned his back to America, they killed him. And now his brother wanted revenge for his dead.

_**DAY TWO**_

When they woke up in the morning, a small bottle of water was in front of the door. It had to last for the rest of the day. He wouldn't give them another no matter what. As much as they wanted to drink, they didn't. They had to keep it for later. It had been two days and they were starving. Kensi and Michelle were used to being captured and live without food or without the proper amount of water. But not Nell and Jo. Nell had never been in a situation like this before and certainly not Jo. Michelle kept asking Kensi if she was feeling well. She was really worried about her. She was carrying and she wasn't eating.

Callen hadn't returned since last night and he wasn't answering his phone either. Sam dropped Kamran to school and told her teacher that he was going to pick her up and no one else. He had to make sure that at least his daughter would be okay. He lied to her by telling her that her mother was out of the town for a job and that she would be back soon. Deeks never left from Julia's house. He was always with her. They were sitting at the living room when his phone rang. Julia looked at him with fear in her eyes while Eric ran to the kitchen. He nodded his head to Deeks and he answered it. "Hello?"

"_Mr. Deeks?"_ a woman's voice asked.

"Yes, who's this?"

"_I'm calling you from the Mother's care hospital. Ms Blye gave us your number in case we couldn't reach her. We couldn't, that's why I'm calling you. I just called to ask if it's possible to change the next appointment with Doctor Admison."_

"I'm sorry. You are telling me that my girlfriend is pregnant?" Julia and Eric stared at him the minute they heard that word; pregnant. Kensi was pregnant and captured. He didn't know how to react.

"_I'm sorry Mr. Deeks, I assumed you knew it."_

"Can I call you back in a few days?"

"_Of course."_

"Thank you." and they hung up. He looked at them for a minute and then said "She's pregnant. Kensi is pregnant." That was when Sam entered the kitchen and looked at them. He had heard. "Kensi is pregnant." he said one more time and left. He drove to the hospital to talk with her doctor hoping she could tell him something good.

**What do you think Callen will do?**

**Stay tune for my next chapter. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Day three part 1

**I decided to change the time limit Parker gave to Callen from forty-eight hours to thirty-six at the last minute and then I forgot to change it when Callen was telling it to the team.**

The night had fallen in the City of Angeles. Deeks drove to a beach where he used to take Kensi some nights. He was sitting down on the sand looking at the waves crashing the sea shore. The full moon was lighting the sea making it look like little mermaid's story. He had left from the hospital where Kensi's doctor had informed him on her condition a few hours ago. She was five months pregnant. If he had pushed her to tell him where she was going, he had gone with her and probably none of these would have happened.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard someone coming from behind. It was Sam. He sat next to Deeks and stared at the sea too. "We will find them." Sam said.

"Callen has less than twelve hours to decide who will die."

"None of them will die Deeks."

"Oh yeah. Has he thought of something that will let them free?"

"He said he will sacrifice himself."

"Do you really think that Parker will accept it? If he wanted to kill Callen, he would have done it when he had the chance." Sam didn't say anything. He knew Deeks was right. "Where are they? Under what condition they are living?"

"Kensi and Michelle will try to be brave for Nell and Joelle."

"If she finds herself in another situation like that in Afghanistan, she will freak out. She can't take it any more Sam. She can't. The night when we returned home after the hostage situation in the Wyatt Towers, she was crying all night. And both you and I know what it feels like."

"Couldn't agree more. But she's brave Deeks. She will make it through."

"With or without the baby?" Sam just stared at him. He couldn't answer him. He didn't even know if his own kids would have a mother the next day.

When Callen returned to Julia's, he found her sleeping at the couch. Eric was sitting at the kitchen looking at the wall, literally. "Where is everyone?" Callen asked him.

"Deeks found out that Kensi is pregnant and went to talk with her doctor and Sam left about two hours ago to find Deeks. Kamran is sleeping up in Kensi's room, you were missing for almost a day and I'm sitting here doing nothing." Eric looked at Callen. "She can't die. I can't lose her."

"None of them will die."

"What are you going to do?"

He didn't answer him. Only Sam knew it and now Deeks. He didn't want anyone to know what he was going to do. When he called Sam to tell him, he told him that this wouldn't work but Callen insisted on trying to. This was his only shot. And he couldn't miss it. Four women who were part of his family and life were kidnapped and he just couldn't pick one and say that she will die.

_**DAY THREE**_

It was around six in the morning. The sun hadn't risen yet. And of course, the four women had no idea what day it was, what time it was. They had no contact with the outside world. Nell was trying to sleep but this was just impossible. She was making circles around the mattress trying not to wake up Kensi who was sleeping next to her. She got up and walked right to where the gun was. She picked it up and went to the door. She leaned her back against the metal door and stared at the three women. She placed the revolver under her neck. She was about to pull the trigger when Kensi woke up and saw. "NELL? What the hell are you doing?" She ran to her way and took the gun from her.

"What happened?" Joelle asked. They had all waken up from Kensi's shouts.

"I found her with the gun under her neck. That's what happened."

"Nell, are you crazy? Why?" Michelle asked holding her from the arms.

"One of us needs to die. You have a kid and Kensi is expecting one and Joelle doesn't have to pay for our mistakes." Parker had told them the reason he had kidnapped her.

"That doesn't mean that one of us needs to die. Callen won't pick any of us and they will find us. Do you hear me? They will find us." Michelle said. That was when Kensi took out a scream. It was a scream of pain. Michelle turned to see her and saw her having her hands around her abdomen. "Kensi? Are you okay?" The lack of food and water had started affecting her. She sat down on the mattress. She was in pain. "Kensi, listen to me. Lie down and try to take deep breaths. Okay?" She turned to the two women behind her and asked "Do we have water?"

"No. But he is supposed to bring us the next one." Joelle said. She turned to the camera and looked right into it. She knew he was watching them. "Please, get us some water. She needs it. Please."

"_Okay, I'll bring you it."_ he said over the camera. And with the water, he brought some blankets. Michelle used them to cover Kensi.

"Try to get some sleep Kensi. Okay? They will find us. Don't worry." Michelle said hoping that she would make Kensi feel better. She was fondling her head moving some flocks of hair away from her face. She wasn't bleeding. At least not yet. Michelle knew it was about time to start but she didn't tell her anything. Only after she fell asleep, she told Nell and Joelle.


	5. Day three part 2

She was trying to sleep but the pain was unbearable. They were begging him to bring them some painkillers but he was just ignoring them. She was covered with the blanket and had her hands around her abdomen. But that wasn't working. Michelle was sitting behind her fondling her arm, her head, her back hoping she would comfort her. But no. As the hours were passing, the pain was getting stronger and stronger. She was screaming and begging them to kill her. "Please, kill me. I can't take it anymore. Please. Kill me."

"Kensi, for God sake. Try to calm down. They will find us. Do you hear me? They will. We will soon be out of here." Michelle kept saying the same thing since the pain had started.

"Maybe if we give her some water. It will help, right?" Joelle said.

"I don't think so but give it to me." And Jo handed her the bottle. Nell was sitting at the corner like a five-year-old little girl who was scared of someone. With her knees close to her chest and her hands around them, she was just looking at them. She was in a complete shock.

Back in Julia's house, they were all sitting in the living room waiting for Parker to call. The thirty-six hours had almost passed. The anxiety and the anguish were everywhere in the room. Sam had tried to talk to his partner about his decision but nothing could change Callen's choice. All of a sudden, his phone rang. "Eric, we are good to go?" Callen asked him.

"_Go."_ He was in his usual spot at the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"_I need a name Agent Callen."_

"No name. Take me."

"_If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it long time ago. So?"_

"I can't just pick a name. I'm sorry about your brother but it wasn't our fault. Please let them go and you can take me. And no one will chase you."

"_Sorry, that's not an option. Now, it's up to them to choose."_ And he hung up.

"He doesn't want me. They have to choose who will die." Julia burst into tears. She had spent so many years apart from her daughter and now she might not see her again. And that feeling was worse than the one eighteen years ago when Kensi walked away from her. They all knew that none of their loved ones would pull the trigger and kill someone for their freedom. So, they would all die in that room from starvation. Deeks left running. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to tell her goodbye. He was so sure that he would never see her again.

The sun had set. The three women were staring at their friend who had finally managed to sleep. Michelle walked to her to check her. That was when she saw something red coming under the blanket. She lifted it a little up. It was blood. "She's bleeding."

"What?!" That was enough to bring Nell back on earth.

"Kensi? Can you hear?" She wasn't sleeping. The pain was too much and with the bleeding, she lost her senses. "Kensi, wake up, please. Get me the water."

"We don't have anymore." Joelle said. She stood up and looked straight to the camera. "Please. She needs some water. Can you get us some, please?"

"Okay, I'll bring you the one for tomorrow. But it has to last."

The water didn't do anything until a few minutes later. She woke up being in terrible pain. She could feel the blood coming out of her and wetting her pants. She wanted to die. She wanted to put an end to her life.

**Sorry for the small chapter. I'll try for a longer one next time.**

**SPOILERS: **

**1) The gun will fire. (! ! ! ! !)**

**2) They will soon get out of there. The third day is over and don't forget it's **_**four days of fear**_**. **


	6. Day four

**A/N 1: To the guest who left that review: **_**"Still good, but the pregnancy part isn't ringing true. If Kensi was 5 months along, she would have been showing by then, and quite like a bit before. Yes, some women don't show until late […]"**_**.****Kensi isn't five months pregnant. The story TAKES PLACE five months after the attack. She is just a few weeks along.**

**A/N 2: I know some of you might be expecting **_**Personal Hero**_**'s second chapter. But I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little (sorry).**

**A/N 3: Please listen to **_**Gone too soon**_** performed by Chris Daughtry while reading this chapter.**

**I don't own the song.**

_**DAY FOUR**_

They were pale and white like the paper from the exhaustion. None of them slept all night. Kensi was screaming because of the pain begging them to kill her. She couldn't stand it anymore. The blood lose was causing her to faint again and again; she was waking up and a few minutes later she was fainting again. It was probably the best thing for her. She wasn't feeling the pain. Michelle was always by her side whispering things to her. She had come up with a plan. She told first Nell and Jo and then to Kensi, always whispering. If he heard her, he wouldn't let them go.

It had been close to two hours that she was unconsciousness. "How long is she like that?" Nell asked.

"It's been a while." Jo said.

"She is dying, slowly and painfully." Michelle cut from the mattress a piece of rope in four smaller pieces. One of them was short. "We have to choose. Whoever gets the shorter will die."

"Are you crazy? Who will we do it? You have killed before but I haven't. And I'm not planning on starting now." Jo objected.

"We have to, Jo. We have to." She turned to Nell who was staring at her. "Start. Pick one." Nell looked at the pieces in Michelle's hand. She picked one and slowly dragged it out. It was a long one. "Jo, your turn." Even if she had her objections on that matter, she picked one. It was a long one, too. "Now, pick one for me." Joelle felt like she was stabbed in the chest. How could she choose for someone else's life? She stared at the two pieces that were left. She closed her eyes and dragged one out. It was a long one as well. Michelle looked at the short piece that was left on her palm and then at Kensi. "Even the fate is against her." Nell was in the verge of crying. She was her best friend.

They all went and sat next to her to tell her goodbye. This was the last time they would see her. They couldn't believe that they went that far. They couldn't believe they would kill their friend for their freedom. Parker was watching every single move they were making. He wanted to be sure that they would kill her. Nell was sitting next to Kensi for a while. She had placed Kensi's head on her knees and she gently combing her hair with her fingers. Michelle was holding the gun, making sure it was okay and ready to be used. "Please don't let us do it. Please, don't." Jo was on her knees begging him not to let them do it. But it was pointless.

"Nell, we need to do it." Michelle said. Nell got up and Joelle followed. All three stood in front of the mattress were Kensi was and Michelle raised the gun aiming at Kensi. Nell and Joelle were holding her hand. "Aim the heart. We don't want to destroy the face." And she fired it. After that, they all fell above her, crying for the loss of their friend.

**CLIFHANGER! ! ! !**

**I know that I promised you a longer chapter but I thought it would be interesting and full of suspense if I stopped it here. **


	7. The freedom

**Please listen to **_**Supergirl**_** performed by Reamonn while reading this chapter. It fits perfect!**

**I don't own the song.**

The three women were above their friend crying for her loss. That was when they heard the key unlocking the metal door. But it didn't open. Michelle looked at it for a moment and then with Joelle walked to there. She pulled down the handle. The door was unlocked. They opened it and the two women walked outside leaving Nell and Kensi behind. They walked a few meters when they saw a few stairs. They went up slowly. Michelle was in front of Joelle in order to protect her if he was still there. Upstairs, there was a room. They entered it and found a small screen on a big table. The screen was connected with the camera in the room where they were held. A dozen of bottle of water were on the table as well as a telephone. In a paper, it was written their location. Michelle picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number. _"Hello?"_

"Sam?"

"_Michelle? Oh my God, baby. Are you alright? The rest of you are you alright?"_

"We are at Vernon 2599 E 37th street." And she hung up. She turned to Joelle, smiled and hugged her. They would soon be out of there. Nell was still with the unconsciousness Kensi. She wasn't dead. It was a plan Michelle came up with which worked perfectly.

After the call, Sam called everyone to let them know and then the LAPD. Patrol cars and ambulances were driving as fast as they could to the warehouse. Deeks with Julia and Eric with Callen and Sam were almost behind them. When they arrived there, Michelle, Nell and Jo were taken outside and two paramentics had stayed inside with Kensi to put her on the stretcher. Callen, Sam and Eric jumped out of the car and ran to their loved ones. Michelle and Nell were sitting on another stretcher and Jo was standing next to them. The three men ran to them and hugged them. They had truly missed them.

Deeks and Julia got out of the car looking for Kensi. "Kensi? Where is she?" Julia was calling. That was when they saw the paramentics rolling her to the ambulance. The three women walked to their friend. Kensi had started to regain conscious again. She didn't know if Michelle had done what she had planned. She slightly opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone was there; Deeks, her mother, Callen, Sam, Michelle, Eric, Nell, Joelle. "We did it Kensi. It worked. Our plan worked." Michelle said. Deeks held her hand and with Julia got in the ambulance which left immediately.

When they were admitted to the hospital, the doctors took Michelle, Nell and Joelle for full tests and Kensi was taken to the surgery. She had lost too much blood. They were rescued but the agony about Kensi and the baby stayed. As soon as the three women were taken to a room, Callen, Sam and Eric went to see them. And Deeks with Julia were left at the waiting room for someone to come and tell them that Kensi was okay.

An hour passed and no one had come. Deeks was holding Julia's hand. "I'll go get some coffee. Do you want?" She shook her head for no. He was about to leave when he saw a doctor coming their way. Julia stood up and approached the doctor. "How is she?" Deeks asked.

"We were able to stop the bleeding AND save the baby. However, she needs to rest. That means no field work until she gives birth. She also lost too much blood but we are doing a transfusion as we speak."

"Can we see her?" Julia asked.

"Not just yet. I'll let you know." They both nodded their heads and the doctor left. Deeks hugged Julia feeling relieved that his girlfriend and their baby were going to be okay. After all, she was a super girl. His super girl.

**Do you really think I would kill Kensi? Well, I was planning a miscarriage but your reviews convinced me otherwise. One or two chapters are left. Stay tune!**


	8. The relief

_**ONE WEEK LATER…**_

One week later, all four were discharged from the hospital. They had decided to go out with their boyfriends for lunch and spend the rest of the day all together. They all had their scars and their own wounds left but they were okay. And that was what mattered the most. They had managed to get out of there alive. Kensi and Deeks were living in their own world expecting their baby to come. After what happened, Callen had taken his relationship with Joelle more serious. He was even planning on doing something. And he was ready to do it.

Michelle had kept the bullet. While they were captured, she had taken out all the gunpowder from the bullet. With that, it wouldn't have the force to be thrown fast and injure Kensi. Plus the fact that she wasn't really aiming her heart but the mattress. "After all, that bullet saved our lives." Michelle said.

"Couldn't agree more." Nell commented.

"How did you come up with that?" Callen asked.

"I honestly don't know. I was thinking about staying awake and shot him the moment he enters the room but I was falling asleep. I knew that this wouldn't work so I got to the gunpowder."

"She even set up the rope pieces thing." Kensi added.

"I had to make him believe that we were desperate and that we were going to kill you, no matter what."

"That's my wife." Sam said.

It hadn't been five minutes and Callen stood up and knelt in front of Jo. They were all staring at him. Even Sam; he usually knew what his partner was planning. But not this time. He took out of his pocket a small box. "Jo, after all that we've been through, I understand how much I love you. For the first time in my life, I fell in love with a woman. And that woman is you." He opened the box. "Will you marry me?" Joelle was taken aback. She looked at the others who were all staring. They were taken aback too.

Her mind went back; to the day she met him at that restaurant thanks to Sam and Michelle, to all the good moments they had spent together, to the day she found out his real identity, his real job. That day, he saved her life. She was the one who went to the ice ring that day and gave him another chance, another chance to their relationship. And just a week ago, he wanted to sacrifice himself for her and her friends. Today, that man was asking her to marry him. He was asking her to spend the rest of their lives together, with probably their own kids. "Yes. Yes I want to marry you." Called put the ring in her finger, got up and kissed her. She stood up and they danced. Deeks took Kensi by the hand and they danced too. Sam with Michelle and Eric with Nell followed them.

When they returned home that night, Kensi seemed to be a little worry. She and Deeks sat on the couch and he took her in his arms. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"What if he comes back? What if he finds out we are all alive?"

"He won't. No one is going to hurt you or the others. Okay? We won't let him hurt you." She nodded her head and buried herself in his arms and chest. She wished she could stop the time there. She wished she could stay there forever.

_**A MONTH LATER…**_

As the doctor had said, Kensi stayed behind her desk and she avoided any field work. She was helping Nell and Eric up in Ops whenever there was a case. Every time Hetty was sending Nell in the field with Deeks, she had to stay with Eric. The first time she did was enough to understand that he wasn't Deeks or had his humor. He was saying his own geek jokes that only Nell could understand.

One morning, the four agents were sitting at the bullpen doing their paper work. Suddenly, Nell came down from Ops with Eric, both holding their tablets. They had a serious look on their faces when they entered the bullpen. "What's going on guys? Is everything okay?" Callen asked.

"LAPD just called. There was a car accident in the 405 an hour ago." Nell began and put on the screen the video from a nearby traffic camera. A red sedan crashed with a black SUV.

"The driver of the SUV is okay with just some injuries at the hospital. However, the driver of the sedan was killed instantly." Eric continued.

"Do we know the victim?" Kensi asked.

"The driver was Peter Parker." Nell said. "He is dead." She seemed relieved. And she was. "Peter Parker is dead."

_**THE END**_

**Thanks for reading it! I'll see you soon with another fanfiction [and not a cartoon :)] **


End file.
